Laisse tomber le reste
by poulpy
Summary: Viol /!\ Pour le Lieutenant Elric, l'Adjudant-chef Olaze est son seul visiteur. Et il a une très bonne histoire à nous raconter, n'est-ce pas Colonel Mustang ? ENVYxED


**Auteur :** Poulpy, avec un P comme Pet... *chaussure anonyme en impact imminent*

**Rating :** M, parce que y du _ful*_ pas forcément hard hein, j'ai pas la prétention, mais c'est du _Ful*_ quand même ! (et là tout le monde a une tête de déterré suite à ma blague vaseuse à venir : ET OUI C'EST DU _FUL*_ METAL ALCHEMIST hahaha.) And so, c'est du M, donc les ptites mirettes doivent fermer la page et les homophobes aussi :D !

**Pairing :** Bah vous l'avez deviné je pense... Je plussoie ici bas, avec ce torchon, la reproduction des palmiers avec les crevettes biologiquement modifiées....

**Disclamer :** Le monde de FullMetal Alchemist ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent tout entiers à Hiromu Arakawa (qui a le magnifique kanji de la rivière dans son nom *o* oui bon ok je me tais...) Et si un jour je rencontre la dite grande Dame (... ôtez moi d'un doute, c'est bien une madame hein ? o_o" j'ai un doute affreux là) au Japon, je me prosténerai à ses pieds en lui demandant pardon pour avoir honteusement utiliser ses perso pour mon plaisir personnel en écrivant tout mes pauvres navets, et je lui baiserai les pieds en pleurant parce que ce jour là, FMA sera tristement fini T_T ! *tombe en dépression* Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour un hobby et je ne sais pas si l'on peut considérer l'intrigue comme étant mienne, puisque Nouchette m'a beaucoup inspiré....

**Remerciements :** A Nouchette pour m'avoir vachement inspiré pour ce genre de texte grâce aux siens plus que magnifiques ! Puis à vous aussi, si vous arrivez jusqu'en bas et que vous cliquez sur "review this chapter/story" :D hihi dans ce cas là je vous aimerai éternellement !

**Note de l'Auteur -de dos et de loin- :** Bonjouuur ou bonsoiir, tout dépend, alors disons BONJOIR ! Oui, une folle encore une, mais on va pas s'amuser à toutes les compter hein ? ;D Merci de vous inquiéter de ma santé, mais je vais bien, et vouuus ? Pour l'instant ça va encore je présume... Peut-être que ça ne durera pas :x ! Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire cette fiction sortant de mes habitudes ! Je ne dis pas qu'elle est parfaite, je sais que j'aurai pu approfondir certains passages, tout ça tout ça, peut-être éviter des fautes idiotes aussi... Mais en tout cas, ce One-Shot date d'y a un long moment (est-ce déjà plusieurs années ?) donc je précise juste que mon style est différent de l'actuel (qu'on peut comparer avec par exemple mes autres fics) du moins je pense, pas sure, à vous de dire. J'espère que cela ne vous traumatisera pas, mais vous laissera tout de même un petit choc, juste pour le plaisir de vous dire "Whouah !" et de peut-être avoir une chance de review... Si vous ne comprenez pas tout, vous pouvez toujours me le demander par review après une relecture attentive :o je réponds toujours (les anonymes malheureusement c'est vachement plus compliqué de le faire) ! J'espère que vous aurez des frissons, des surprises, et que vous pourrez un instant ressentir quelques bribes des tripes que j'ai voulu faire exprimer (non, y a pas de tripes, à proprement dit, qui parlent !)

Je ne vois plus trop quoi ajouter, ça me viendra peut-être après avoir posté, où comme une c*nne je me dirais "F*CK je devais dire çaaaa aussi !"... En tout cas, laissez vous transporter dans un monde dont vous ne pourrez plus vous échapper (hoho, aurais-je la prétention de croire ce OS intéressant ? XD) !

Bisoux à vous tous ! On se retrouve dans les reviews ! ^^ (et ceux qui veulent critiquer, s'il vous plait, argumentez et construisez, ceux qui se contentent d'essayer de m'atteindre par des piques mal cachées dans leurs phrases, je les enfonce plus loin encore que vous ne pourrez l'imaginer)

* * *

**_Laisse tomber le reste._**

* * *

_Edward Elric n'avait confiance qu'en Lui. Et lui était le seul à le comprendre._

_-Tu devrais me fuir tu sais Ed..._

_-Pourquoi donc, tu es le seul qui m'importe !_

_-Je suis du genre, peu recommandable, personne d'autre que toi ne me fait confiance. Personne ne m'écoute ou ne m'entends !_

_-ça c'est parce que tu ne parle peut-être pas assez fort, Envy._

_-Peut-être oui. Mais en tout cas, toi tu m'entends._

* * *

Une nuit, une journée, un après-midi, un soir, un matin. Tout le temps. Même dans ses rêves. Mais était ce un rêve ? Après tout, peut-être qu'il rêvait durant la journée, que ce qu'il vivait à l'armée n'était qu'illusion ? Peut-être qu'en faite, il ne faisait que vivre la nuit, dans ce qu'il croyait être ces rêves ?

Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Edward Elric est de ceux qui ne savaient jamais avec certitude. De ceux qui doutaient de tout et n'étaient jamais surs tant qu'on ne leur avait pas dit clairement leurs intentions. Edward Elric était un inconditionnel misanthrope.

-Misanthropie, saleté de maladie, comme disait son frère, d'une sociabilité à en faire mourir d'angoisse Edward, tu devrais arrêter de te soucier des autres Ed, reprit-il, vient avec nous, ça te fera du bien une balade !

-Non merci Al, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend...

-C'est ça.

Alphonse, son cadet s'en alla d'un pas rageur. Il ne supportait plus de voir son frère s'enfermer sur lui-même, devenir une sorte d'escargot ne vivant que dans sa coquille, cherchant à se protéger des autres en restant seul, ne se confiant à personne, n'ayant confiance en personne.

Personne était le meilleur ami d'Edward. Et bien que Personne ne fusse pas d'une compagnie désagréable, Edward ressentait ce malaise en lui, celui qui vous prennait au ventre et vous empêchait de respirer, celui qui vennait de votre inconscient et qui vous disait : _Reste pas dans ton coin_.

Edward se tourna vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, et regarda son frère sortir en compagnie de ses parents. Une nouvelle balade qui se fera sans lui. Sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit alors sur une autre personne, un ami d'Edward datant de son enfance où la maladie ne s'était pas encore développée.

-Ed !! Tu n'es pas dehors ?

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec eux.

-Tu sais pourtant qu'ils ne vont pas te manger !

-On ne sait jamais ce que pense les autres, Envy.

-Moi en tout cas je sais que tu penses qu'ils cherchent tous à te faire entrer dans le moule du parfait chien de l'armée !

-Mais... tu as toujours su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, Envy.

-A qui la faute hein ? On se le demande, ricana-t-il.

Ils rirent de bon cœur durant tout le temps de la visite. Puis, lorsque l'heure approcha des 18, Edward s'exclama, comme tous les après-midi du Dimanche :

-Tu ferais mieux de partir Envy, je rentre bientôt en service et l'heure des visites est bientôt finie...

-L'Armée est si contraignante ! Pourquoi es tu obligé de vivre à la Caserne ? Tu ne peux pas sortir plutôt venir me voir chez moi ? Tenta le jeune brun.

-Envy... Je suis désolé mais tu sais que je suis...

-Misanthrope oui... mais j'ose espérer qu'un jour peut-être tu affrontera ta peur. Pour moi.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux long et brun se pencha doucement sur Edward et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme d'habitude, ils ne se permettaient ce geste d'affection qu'au moment de partir. Ensuite il prit sa main dans la sienne et la porta à sa joue, la frottant dessus en transformant sa voix en chuchotis.

-Un jour... tu viendras chez moi.

Et sans qu'Edward ne s'en rende compte, il était déjà partit. Edward observa sa main désormais vide posée contre sa hanche sur son drap blanc. Dessus reposait une petite goutte d'eau salé. Edward sourit doucement, chaque dimanche Envy pleurait en partant.

Le blond se leva, et partit s'habiller dans sa salle de bain. Il restait en pyjama durant son Dimanche libéré, car remettre l'habit du travail ne le mettrait pas à l'aise lors de ses visites.

Sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit alors et cette personne qu'il détestait tant lui fit la morale.

-Elric !! Stoppez moi tout de suite ça !! Hurla Roy Mustang.

Alors, sans qu'Edward ne sache comment, son bras réagissant peut-être plus vite que son esprit, son supérieur, le Colonel Mustang, se retrouva inconscient sur le sol. Et tout s'enchaîna alors plus vite. Le cerveau d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour pour comprendre que si l'on découvrait le corps, il serait radié. Il ferma alors d'un coup sec sa porte de chambre et tira l'homme brun dans sa salle de bain. Puis il l'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes et enleva son uniforme. Il lui mit ensuite une chemise ample et blanche et lui attacha les manches dans son dos, pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger, même après son réveil. Enfin, il prit soin d'attacher également les jambes de son supérieur avec les lacets de ses chaussures, pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuit, et lui mit son gant de toilette dans sa bouche, pour éviter tout cri.

Une fois s'être assuré qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper, Edward traîna l'homme dans sa douche et ferma le battant. Enfin, il quitta la salle de bain après avoir enfilé l'uniforme de son supérieur et ferma la salle à double tour, avant de quitter sa chambre, comme si de rien n'était.

Personne ne savait qu'il devait rester dans sa chambre parmi sa famille. Personne ne savait qu'il était mis en quarantaine car il avait été exposé à des radiations d'une arme chimique très puissante lors d'une mission. Et le fait que personne ne le savait, ne laissait pas le choix à Edward, s'il devait fuir, il devrait faire en sorte de couper les ponts avec tous ses proches.

Il traversa les couloirs d'un air naturel, ne croisant personne hormis une ou deux secrétaires quittant leurs post après deux heures supplémentaires pour rembourser un emprunt à intérêt trop imposant pour leur salaire. Finalement, il prit l'ascenseur et descendit les 5 étages menant au hall d'entrée –et donc pour lui de sortie- dans un état de stress intense sous son air naturel.

Si quelqu'un le voyait et reconnaissait l'uniforme de Mustang, il était cuit.

Chaque lumière allumant un des chiffres dans un ordre décroissant permettait à Edward de respirer de plus en plus facilement. 4. Personne. 3. Personne. 2. Personne. 1. Personne. 0. Les portes ne s'ouvrirent sur personne.

Il traversa le hall d'un pas rapide et souple, obnubilé par les portes battantes situé en face de lui. Les portes lui permettant, une fois franchit, de respirer librement. Mais une boule s'imposa à la gorge sèche du blond. La seule personne qu'il regretterait serait Envy. Que dirait-il Dimanche prochain, lorsque les secrétaires lui informeront qu'il était porté disparu ? Que ferait-il ? Comprendrait-il ? Se sentirait-il abandonné ? Se considérerait-il comme utilisé par Edward ? Penserait-il qu'il ne compte pas pour le jeune militaire ?

Autant de questions qui disparurent de l'esprit d'Edward, lorsqu'il franchit les portes. Il était libre. Mieux. Accoudé au mur, Envy l'attendait. Le cœur du jeune natté se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'il le vit. Comment avait-il su ?

Peu importait, il n'était plus obligé de le quitter en s'enfuyant sans lui. Ils partiraient en cavale, tout les deux. Lui, la seule personne qui comptait pour Edward, et lui, ensemble. Rien n'avait plus d'importance.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour descendre, Ed, dit le jeune homme brun en souriant.

-Il restait des secrétaires, répondit Edward en s'approchant de son élu pour lui prendre la main.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors, à l'ombre du bâtiment, puis Envy l'emporta vers les grilles de la sortie. Tout en courant tout les deux main dans la main, Envy se tourna vers le jeune blond et lui sourit.

-Je t'avais dit qu'un jour tu viendrais chez moi !

* * *

La première chose que vit Edward en ouvrant ses yeux, ce fut le plafond blanc de la salle où il était allongé. Ses pensées se dirigèrent directement vers son ancienne chambre à l'Armée. Une vague de stress monta dans sa gorge : il n'avait quand même pas rêvé ??

Il inspira longuement et jugea que l'odeur de sa chambre actuelle était différente de celle qu'il avait connu. De plus, une chaude présence sur son côté droit lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il tourna la tête et eut en face de lui un Envy les yeux grand ouvert, un sourire aux lèvres, innocent et nu.

Edward lui rendit son sourire et le serra contre lui. Ne se rappelant la nudité de son compagnon que trop tard. Il le lâcha brusquement et se retourna dans les draps, pour lui montrer son dos et non plus son visage adorable devenu rouge.

Envy fut prit au dépourvu et très déçu de voir Edward l'éviter en raison de ce caractère, ma foi, normal après une nuit torride.

-Désolé, murmura Edward, j'avais oublié qu'on... enfin qu'on...

-Qu'on a couché ensemble, Edward. Répondit le jeune homme nu.

-Hum, acquiesça-t-il.

Une douleur envahit le torse d'Edward, déchirant son cœur en lambeaux : _coucher ensemble_. Il aurait pu dire « avoir fait l'amour » ou autre chose de plus romantique, témoignant de son amour pour lui. De sa confiance en Edward. Mais non. _Coucher ensemble_.

Ouais, baiser quoi. Pour lui c'est juste comme ça que se résume un contact physique avec un autre, songea Edward, au bord du cataclysme interne.

Lorsque le bond se retourna, il ne vit que le dos du jeune homme brun, remettant sa chemise de la veille sur son dos, son pantalon déjà ré enfilé. Il le fixa tout du long, le suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu derrière la porte de chambre.

Sa voix alors porta depuis la cuisine du brun.

-Edward ! Tu veux quoi pour le petit-déjeuner ?

-Du café s'il te plait.

-Viens te le faire alors, moi je prends du lait !!

Alors, Edward soupira, les lambeaux de son cœur se déchirant un peu plus. Avait-il basé sa romance sur un château de cartes ? S'était-il trompé en s'entichant d'Envy ? Il se leva, gardant un bout du drap attaché autour de sa taille et se rhabilla.

Lorsqu'il vint à la cuisine, Envy le regarda longuement, puis reprit son activité de dégustation de petit pain. Il ne lui adressa la parole que lorsque Edward eu finit de préparer son café, que celui ci soit passé, et qu'enfin ce dit café se retrouve dans sa tasse juste un peu avant qu'il ne s'asseye.

-Tu peux me donner le sucre s'il te plait ?

-... Bien sur. Répondit le blond avant de se relever chercher le sucre.

Au moment où Edward atteignit le comptoir, deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Un baiser se déposa dans son cou. Et une haleine enivrante à l'odeur de miel et de violettes vint rendre son esprit troublé.

-Je te préfère avec pour seul habit ta peau. Lui murmura Envy avant de se mettre à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille d'Edward.

-Mmmmh...

Edward tourna la tête et l'embrassa vivement, commençant déjà à déboutonner la chemise à peine remise peu avant. Envy fit de même de son côté, tout en portant le blond pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir.

Front contre front. Lèvres contre lèvres. Corps contre corps. Envy et Edward prolongèrent leurs ébats de la veille jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

L'après-midi, ils reprirent leurs activités du matin. Ne songeant à rien d'autre qu'à l'étendue infinie de sensation et de plaisir qu'Envy lui procurait, Edward rouvrit les yeux en grand lorsqu'il jouit une énième fois dans la main du brun. Ses lèvres s'ouvrant au maximum pour hurler le prénom de son amant.

La main de celui-ci stoppa tout geste contre le sexe d'Edward et se posa sur la hanche de celui-ci pour le retourner, offrant le dos du propriétaire à Envy, encore excité à vif. Celui-ci commença alors quelque chose qu'Edward n'aurait jamais crut de sa part. Il s'enfonça encore et encore, ne prenant pas soin à donner du plaisir à son partenaire, se contentant de ses sensations à lui seul. Ses mains s'agrippant à la taille du jeune blond qui commençait à avoir mal, il les remonta au fur et à mesure de ses pénétrations virulentes, commençant à déchirer la peau d'Edward de par ses réactions violentes en lui.

Le blond cria, supplia. Mais rien n'y faisait, Envy demeurait insatisfait. Et plus le blond suppliait, plus le coup de hanche suivant se faisait douleur. Alors, Edward comprit qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire hormis se taire, et encaisser.

Il pleura silencieusement tout du long, se demandant pourquoi Envy lui faisait ça, comment il avait pu oser. Pleurant pour se réveiller, pleurant pour se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, que bientôt il se réveillerait et il retrouverait Envy, contre lui, lui souhaitant bonjour d'une des manières les plus douces possible. Mais pas en s'approchant dangereusement et douloureusement de la limite du viol. Envy s'enfonça encore une fois, mais cette fois avec encore plus de hargne qu'avant. Edward dû se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un cri. il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer d'Envy une telle fureur possible, se refusant d'imaginer qu'il pouvait faire pire.

Enfin, au bout d'une attende interminable pour le jeune, le brun se libéra en Edward, hurlant non pas le prénom du militaire, mais le sien. Finalement, il se retira violemment du blond, le laissant tomber contre la moquette de la chambre, sans faire d'état d'âme.

Il prit même soin de s'essuyer la verge dans le-t-shirt du jeune homme blond, avant de lui le lancer.

-Tiens, t'en aura besoin pour retourner au QG. Ils te laisseront pas entrer à poils après tout. Ricana le brun.

Edward ne se saisit même pas du t-shirt, se contenta de fixer le sol d'un regard vide mais dont s'échappaient des larmes dû à la douleur.

-Tu... m'as utilisé... depuis le début ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Oh non ! Pas le début ! Au début tu ne m'avais même pas remarqué ! Tu te souviens de ce jour où tu avais 6 ans ? Ta voiture toute neuve retrouvée en morceaux détachés sous ton lit. C'était moi, mais tu ne le savais pas.

-Mais... Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-il en leva la tête vers Envy.

-Parce que tu ne devrais pas exister ! Le seul à pouvoir vivre devrait être moi ! Tu n'es qu'un faible avec aucun désir, aucune ambition !! Moi je bouillonne mais je ne peux rien faire : A CAUSE DE TOI ! JE PARLE SUFFISAMENT FORT MAINTENANT POUR QUE TU M'ENTENDES EDWARD ???

-De... quoi tu parles ? Murmura Edward en le fixant, les yeux exorbité par la terreur.

-Oh ! Ohohohoh !! Tu joues la sourde oreille ? Laisse moi donc t'expliquer ! répondit Envy en s'approchant d'Edward, une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

Edward se colla au mur, tentant désespéramment de fuir son ancienne source de réconfort. Envy lui, n'eut aucun mal à se coller à Edward, l'enlaçant de toute sa force possible, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward perde connaissance, et ne voit plus que du noir.

Lorsqu'il sentit Edward perdre connaissance, Envy le resserra encore plus fort et ferma les yeux. Caressant les cheveux doux du blond. La dernière chose qu'il murmura avant de lui aussi sombrer dans le noir fut « Laisse tomber le reste, rejoints moi. ».

Puis, le blanc fit irruption dans la pièce. Rendant douloureuse les rétines déjà meurtrie d'Envy et Edward.

* * *

La première chose que vit Edward en ouvrant ses yeux, ce fut le plafond blanc de la salle où il était allongé. Ses pensées se dirigèrent directement vers la chambre d'Envy. Une vague de stress monta dans sa gorge : il n'avait quand même pas dormit ??

Il se releva péniblement et regarda autour de lui. Aucune trace d'Envy. Aucune trace de sa chambre non plus. Il était dans sa chambre de l'Armée. Aussi pure, propre et blanche que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

Edward tenta alors de sortir du lit mais une vive douleur au niveau de ses fesses se fit ressentir. Il en conclut que malheureusement il n'avait pas rêvé, mais la thèse du sommeil restait la plus plausible, puisque Edward ne se souvenait pas d'être revenu au QG. Il décida d'aller vérifier si quelqu'un avait découvert Mustang dans sa douche, lorsqu'une voix provenant du fauteuil pour visiteur se fit entendre.

-Reste plutôt allongé ! Si tu t'inquiètes du Docteur Mustang, saches qu'ils l'ont retrouvé au petit matin du lendemain de ta fuite.

-Docteur ? demanda Edward, sur ses gardes en se tournant vers Envy.

Le blond avait tout de suite reconnu sa voix traînante et remplie de sarcasme. D'instinct de survie, il se position de sorte à ne plus lui présenter son dos.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est finit la partie de jambes en l'air ! On est ici pour que je t'explique ce que tu ne comprenais pas dans ma chambre. A savoir que je devrais être toi, et toi le néant ! Je sens que tu saisiras très vite. Quelqu'un arrive pour t'expliquer ! Ricana l'androgyne en restant dans son fauteuil capitonné.

Juste après, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une infirmière. Que faisait-elle dans le QG ? Edward ne l'avait jamais vu ! Alors, elle se mit à lui parler doucement :

-Monsieur Elric, retournez dans votre lit s'il vous plait. Vous ne devriez pas vous lever !

-Que... ?

-Monsieur Elric, je m'appelle Sofia, continua la jeune infirmière en s'approchant de lui, je remplace le Docteur Mustang qui prenait soin de vous jusqu'ici. Vous savez qu'il est encore en congés suite à votre petite altercation d'il y a trois jours...

-Je...

-On va faire votre prise de sang et ensuite je vous donnerai vos petites pilules blanches. Vous les prendrez toutes avec de l'eau, n'est ce pas Monsieur Elric ? demanda l'infirmière en se postant devant la table de chevet d'Edward, en ignorant pleinement Envy assit à côté du meuble.

-Ah ! C'est vous qui prenez soin de moi ? Vous allez continuer mon traitement du Colonel Mustang contre l'arme chimique qui m'a contaminé ? Vous savez dans combien de temps je pourrais sortir d'ici ? demanda avec enthousiasme Edward, comprenant enfin la situation, en s'assoyant sur son lit.

L'infirmière rit doucement en posant les médicaments blancs sur la table de chevet, dans un petit gobelet, à côté du verre rempli d'eau.

-Oui ! Le « Colonel » Mustang m'a informé de votre état de santé. Malheureusement je crains que « l'arme chimique » n'ait que trop de données inconnues pour pouvoir vous guérir complètement. Nous ne savons pas encore quand vous pourrez sortir Monsieur Elric, et nous nous en excusons !

Edward tendit son bras par la suite pour sa prise de sang, continuant à parler avec Sofia.

-Au faites, j'aimerai que vous rayez de ma liste de visiteurs autorisés le nom d'Envy Olaze s'il vous plait.

L'infirmière préleva le sang puis répondit d'une voix évasive, tandis que la visage d'Envy se fendit d'un large sourire.

-Envy... ? Oh oui bien sur ! Envy Olaze ! Oui... Oui le « Colonel » Mustang m'a aussi parlé de lui...

-Vous pourriez aussi vous charger de le faire sortir de ma chambre ??

-...Oui bien sur... Mais prenez bien vos médicaments !

-Oui oui ! Promit Edward en s'allongeant sur son lit, heureux de ne pas avoir été radié, car si c'était le cas, l'infirmière le lui aurait dit.

Alors, l'infirmière se tourna vers le meuble tv, situé en face du lit à Edward, en fixant un point près de la fenêtre.

-..Envy... Il est temps de partir. Edward ne veut plus te voir, c'est une bonne nouvelle je crois, donc parts. Oust !

Edward avala de travers ses cachets et se retourna d'un rapide mouvement vers l'infirmière. Hoquetant en se frappant le torse, Edward étouffait en parlant :

-Mais... il est... dans le... fauteuil !

Puis soudainement, l'image de l'infirmière se fit floue, Edward se tint la gorge, il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Il se retourna vers le fauteuil qu'Envy occupait quelques secondes avant. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Envy était derrière lui et passait sa main à travers son torse. Son sang giclait en un flot ininterrompu. La voix voilée de l'infirmière se fit alors entendre.

-Monsieur Edward... que se passe-t-il ??

Mais c'était comme si Edward avait les oreilles remplies d'eau, il avait de mal à tout saisir aussi par le manque d'oxygène. Il sentit la main d'Envy se fermer sur un de ses organes qui lui appartenait pour toujours. Son cœur. Il le serra si fort que le sang battait dans les veines de la main d'Envy, son cœur au plus proche de celui d'Edward.

Pour le jeune blond c'était douleur sur douleur. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, cherchant désespérément à s'emparer d'une goulée d'air. Il se frappa encore une fois le torse avant de tomber sur ses genoux, il ne tenait plus, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Son cœur au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque, le cerveau en manque d'oxygène. Lorsqu'il releva la tête une dernière fois, il vit l'image floue de l'infirmière qui tentait de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Une parole ressemblant à un lointain « Oh mon Dieu ! Il est en train d'étouffer !!! » Parvint aux oreilles d'Edward avant qu'il ne sente quelque chose tomber sur sa main posé au sol.

Une larme, une seule était présente sur sa paume. Alors il comprit, Envy n'avait jamais pleurait lors de ses départs, ça avait toujours été lui. Le stress monta en lui, atteignant un degré qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Qui était Envy alors ?? Il passait en travers lui, n'était pas visible pour l'infirmière et... pourtant si réel.

Le regard d'Edward s'élargit par l'effet de la surprise. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et son corps s'affala sur le sol de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il ne sentit plus les infirmiers tentant de le ranimer, c'était trop tard. Son regard devenu vide fixa ce qu'il restait d'Envy, bien qu'il ne voyait plus. Il n'avait plus rien ressentit au moment où son cœur avait lâché dans la main de celui-ci.

* * *

_Envy se tourna vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, et regarda les visiteurs marcher en compagnie de leur membre de la famille malade. Une nouvelle balade pour eux, une de plus que lui ne fera jamais. Sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit alors sur une personne en blouse blanche. Un grand sourire prit place sur le visage d'Envy, et il salua le visiteur._

_-Bonjour Colonel Mustang !!_

_-Bonjour Monsieur Olaze._

_-Je suis adjudant-chef ! Vous pourriez au moins me nommer par mon rang, si je puis me permettre mon Colonel !!_

_-Adjudant-chef Olaze, comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?_

_-Très bien !! Edward m'a encore lu une histoire !! Répondit l'intéressé en souriant de plus belle._

_-Oui, oui... c'est bien. Tenez, n'oubliez pas vos médicaments, Adjudant-chef._

_Le brun acquiesça, puis le colonel Mustang se tourna vers l'infirmière située derrière lui, en chuchotant. Envy se tourna alors vers lui et lui dit :_

_-Vous ne saluez plus Edward, Colonel ?_

_-Oh, excusez moi, Adjudant-chef.... répondit le docteur en se tournant vers le fauteuil réservé au visiteur. Bonjour... Lieutenant Elric..._

_-Mais Colonel ! Intervint Envy, Edward est près de la fenêtre !!!_

* * *

Pas trop de fautes repérées j'espère ? :D Une p'tites review pour ce modeste navet ? Merci ! ^^

*_ful_ : remplacez le _F _par un _C_.. krkrkrkr *_* !


End file.
